As shown in FIG. 1, access panels and protective covers 10 are often attached to supporting structure 12 using push nuts 14 that engage threaded studs 16 extending from the supporting structure. The panel or cover 10 has holes 18 which are aligned with and receive the studs 16, and the push nuts 14 are placed over the studs and engage the cover 10 to retain it to the structure 12. The push nuts have flexible teeth 20 that extend radially inwardly and engage the threads of the studs and prevent the push nut from backing off of the stud. Preferably, the teeth are flexible and angularly oriented with respect to the plane of the push nut so that they may be pushed axially onto the studs 16 in the direction that increases the orientation angle of the teeth, but cannot easily be pulled from the studs in the opposite direction. The angled teeth are thus “self jamming” and resist any axially applied force trying to remove them. Because the studs are threaded, however, the push nuts may be removed by turning them around the stud in the manner of a conventional nut.
While it is easy to install a panel or cover using push nuts, the system as it is currently practiced suffers several disadvantages. There is a high part count as there is a separate push nut for each stud. The push nuts are loose and must be handled individually, and are prone to being lost. Assembly is relatively slow, especially if there are a significant number of studs and push nuts. There is clearly a need for a device that has the advantages of the push nut for attachment but does not suffer its disadvantages.